I'll Be Waiting
by Twilighters13
Summary: Dimitri accepts Tasha's offer and breaks the news to Rose, and she doesn't take it well. She wants to move on from him and meet some other guy and Adrian happens to be that guy. Will it be love or will it be just another fling?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

_I was in a gorgeous garden with a variety of bright and colorful flowers, which I recognized immediately as Adrian's Grandma's garden. I sighed and looked down at my appearance to see what he put me in this time. I was wearing a blood-red tank top and low-rise jeans and some stylish black boots. I looked around for Adrian but I didn't see him._

_I got irritated, "Adrian," I called out, "I don't have time for your games, I just want some sleep!"_

"_You _are _sleeping," his velvet voice rang out from behind me. I turned around to see Adrian in a pretty gazebo. It was pearly white with all these lights covering it artfully. I gave Adrian a quick once over and noticed he has wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his well-developed muscles and a pair of faded jeans. Kind of casual for him, but, oh her did he look amazing and…. Wait what am I talking about; this is _Adrian _I'm talking about here! I snapped out of my daze to see Adrian giving me a lopsided grin._

"_You see something you like?" he teased walking closer to me._

"_You wish," I snapped, taking steps away from him, "What do you want Adrian?"_

"_I'm hurt, truly I am." He feigned hurt covering his heart with his hand, "I can't just visit my good friend Rosemarie?"_

"_I'm not your friend, you just follow me around like some…Stalker!" I yelled._

_I took a few steps towards him so that my face was just inches from his, "Stop playing these games with me Adrian," I hissed. I didn't realize how close I was until he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. _This _got me mad! I started struggling but he wouldn't let go! How can he be this strong?! I gave up on trying to get out of his hold and just tried waiting until he let go. He didn't._

"_Adrian, let me go!" He laughed that amazing laugh, and unwound his arms from my waist._

"_Touchy, I like that" he smirked._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Can you go now? I would like to enjoy my dreams in peace," _

"_Of course my Rose, but only for today," he said before everything blurred and disappeared._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up with a start and quickly glanced at my alarm clock. 6:15, Crap I'm going to be late for practice! I jumped out of bed and turned on the shower. I put it on the coldest it could go; hoping it would wake me up.

After a quick shower I got dressed in some comfortable sweats and a pair of sneakers and ran outside and down the hall to the gym. I burst through the doors to see Dimitri waiting with a stormy expression on his face. This is sooo not good…

"Rose, you are 15 minutes late." He stated in this scary calm voice.

"I know I'm sorry I just woke up late!" I hurriedly explained, hoping it would lessen his anger. It did, I saw his features lighten up before the darkened over with this other emotion. Pain, Hurt, and Sadness. I was going to ask what was wrong when he started talking.

"Roza we need to talk." He said sitting down on the mats. Uh oh, the four most hated words to hear in a relationship. I didn't know what I did wrong, but well we weren't _really _in a relationship so what could be so important that's having him look like that?

I plopped down next to him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Roza, today Tasha Ozera brought something to my attention and I wanted to talk to you about it," he started, avoiding my eyes. Tasha Ozera, that name sent anger coursing through my body. I knew she was head-over-heals for Dimitri and I didn't like it one bit.

"She asked me if I wanted to be her guardian with… fringe benefits." He said nervously.

Wait… he didn't take the offer did he? No, he wouldn't, he said he loved me and nobody else made him feel that way.

"And I took the offer," he said finally.

Silence. I processed the words over and over but I just didn't want to accept them.

"You… She…you're leaving me?" I stuttered out. He nodded silently.

"Why?" I whispered. I couldn't take this; I buried my face in my hands and blinked a few times; trying to stop the oncoming tears.

"Because Roza-"

I cut him off, "Don't call me that," I said my voice growing louder with rage.

"Rose please understand, I need to get away from here, get out more," he explained but I saw right through his lie.

"So by getting away from _here,_ you mean getting away from _me,_"

"Rose no, I love you, don't deny that, this is just an offer I can't turn down" he said grabbing my hands.

I tore my hands out of his, "No, you _never_ loved me, because if you did you wouldn't run off with that _whore!_" I hissed, "What was I to you? Someone to distract you?! You made me feel like I'm no better than a blood whore!"

Anger was coming over his features again, "Don't talk to me like that you're just a-"

"A what? A _child? _Because you sure as hell weren't thinking of that when you were shoving your tongue down my throat!"

"Rose! You will not speak to your mentor like that!" he yelled towering over me.

"No! I will do whatever the hell I want! Training is over for today!" I screamed in his face before turning on my heal, and walking to the door. I made two mistakes just then; turning my back to an angry Dimitri, and not listening to see if he was charging at me.

His rough hand gripped my shoulder painfully and threw me on the ground. His fist came down on my collarbone and I heard a snap. I gasped at the intense pain that centered around my collarbone. I arched my back and writhed in agony, black dots were beginning to cloud my vision.

"Roza! Roza, can you hear me? Roza!" I heard Dimirti's voice hovering over me. That was all I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rose POV**

I was slowly coming back to consciousness. I felt an uncomfortably hard surface underneath me and there was a sort of numbing sensation everywhere in my body. I found it difficult to open my eyelids but I did anyway. I first saw a bright light over my head, so I had to squint to adjust to the light, but after that I look around at my surroundings. I was in the school's infirmary; I recognized it so well with my many visits. The door cracked open a bit and I saw Dr. Olendzki peek in. When she saw my eyes open she smiled and walked in with a clipboard.

"Hello Rose, how are you feeling?" she asked warmly. She gently probed her fingers around my collarbone but stopped when I winced.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"A little bit," I mumbled, looking down; I didn't like showing weakness.

She nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard.

"Well Rose, do you know why you're here?"

I thought about it and the memories crashed down on me. Tasha….Dimitri leaving…_he hit me!_

Anger, that's all I felt. _Why would he do that? I'll admit, I was running my mouth a bit, but not enough for him to _hit _me purposely out of anger! _

"Yeah I remember," I said bitterly.

"Well Dimitri is very concerned, he looked on the brink of hysteria when he came in with you," she laughed gently. I chuckled darkly at that; _probably doesn't want to loose his job, because we all know how that's more important that me._

"Now, your collarbone is broken in two areas and it will take about 9 weeks to heal completely." She said seriously, "I suggest getting a lot of rest and avoid doing any physical activities at all costs,"

"What about school?" I asked, I didn't want to be behind in my school work as shocking as that sounds.

"Don't worry, I informed all of your teachers and they will give you all the school work you will miss so you can complete them, your training as well, will be postponed." She said.

_Good, at least I can get away from Dimitri. _

"So I will move you back to your room and Lissa will help you get settled," she said before walking out of the door. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

What's going to happen now? Dimitri is leaving with Tasha, Lissa will probably be to busy with Christian and field training was coming up in 3 months. Hopefully I will be fully recovered before field training. I was so excited for field training; I got to get a taste of how a guardian works and I get to protect Lissa! I was pulled out of my thoughts when Dr. Olendzki came in with two guardians. They both carefully picked me up and carried me to a wheel chair. Dr. Olendzki wheeled me out of the room and to mine.

When we got to my room Lissa was waiting outside the door with Christian. I could feel through the bond that she was angry at Dimitri, and sympathetic for me. Dr. Olendzki helped Lissa and Christian with getting me comfortable in my bed and then she left with a good-bye. That's when Lissa let go of her anger.

"I can't believe he hurt you on purpose," She yelled, "Why did he do that Rose, why?"

"Nothing, I was just running my mouth again," I tried to soothe her but she wasn't having it.

"No Rose, I know for a fact that no matter what you said he wouldn't have gone that far as to hurt you like this."

"She's right Rose," interjected Christian, "You have a big mouth but still, for him to do that is… not expected."

I nodded, "Yeah, look I'm really tired and I would like some rest," I even yawned for effect, "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

Really though, I was tired to I closed my eyes and tried to sleep even in this uncomfortable, bulky neck-brace Dr. Olendzki insisted I put on. After a while, I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

_I found myself on a gorgeous beach and the sun was high in the sky. The sounds of the waves and seagulls were very calming. I knew Adrian was going to show up soon so I just waited. I looked down at myself and found that I didn't have my neck brace on and I was dressed in a maroon bikini that had no straps on the top half. It was very cute but it would be too revealing to wear around Adrian. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it._

_I looked out at ocean and waited. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I jumped, startled, and turned around to see Adrian. His arms were still around my waist but it was oddly comforting and I didn't want him to let go. _

"_I heard about what Belikov did," anyone could see the anger on his face, "Stupid Dhampir, hitting a girl," he muttered under his breath._

_I smiled at him before wiggling out of his grip, "So does everyone know about it?" I asked._

"_Yeah, probably, you know how gossip travels fast" he chuckled, his bad mood already over._

"_I'm getting tired of all this serious stuff, I just want to have fun for a bit," I complained. I knew that once I was Lissa's guardian, that it would be practically the end for fun and my own choices. I would have to listen to her and protect her at all costs. I mean of course I would love to be her guardian, but sometimes I think about how I wish I could have a day to be like a real teenager._

"_What do you have in mind?" Adrian asked, clearly amused._

_I thought about it for a moment, "Let's go swimming!" I said, excited. He laughed and grabbed my hand. We both ran at the waves and dived in. I broke the surface gasping for air and looked around for Adrian. I couldn't see him. _

_I was about to call out for him when I felt something brush up against my leg before pulling me under. I opened my eyes underwater and saw Adrian grinning at me before he went back up to the surface. I followed and he was laughing hard. _

"_You looked so scared," he laughed._

"_Oh yeah, well you know what…" I didn't finish the sentence because I splashed him right in the face. That caused a water battle between us for what seemed like an hour. I was having so much fun, and it felt so good to let loose like this. I swam to shore with Adrian and we both collapsed on the shore laughing. I had laughed so much that my sides were hurting and there were tears in my eyes. We both had finally calmed down and were just watching the sunset. _

"_Thank you Adrian," I whispered._

"_For what exactly?" he asked._

"_I had a lot of fun today and you made that happen, I wish it could be like this all the time," I sighed laying my head on his shoulder. _

"_It was my pleasure Rose, believe it or not but being royal isn't as much fun as it's portrayed." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

_We stayed like that for a while before I sighed and stood up._

"_I probably should be waking up now," I said disappointed. _

"_Yeah you're right," he sighed, just as sad. _

"_Thanks again Adrian," I said giving him a hug. _

_I pulled away but Adrian didn't take his arms away. Instead he tilted his head down to my level and whispered, "Goodnight Rose," he leaned in and pressed a small, gentle kiss on my lips. Before I could react, the dream blurred and disappeared, and I woke up._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hey Readers,**

**Hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it! If you have read the Twilight Series, you should check out my other stories called **_**Near to you**_** and **_**Vampire Hunter.**_

**I also posted a picture of Rose's Bikini on my website and every time there is an outfit in a chapter I will post the picture on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Be Waiting**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose POV**

I woke up with a start. Luckily my neck brace made it impossible for me to actually move my neck, so I didn't hurt myself.

_Did Adrian just kiss me? _I decided that I would worry about that later.

I sat up, with a little trouble, and looked around my room. Lissa was sleeping next to me on my bed. She must of came back in the night. I thought it was sweet that she stayed with me, it shows that she really is my best friend.

"Lissa, wake up," I whispered while gently shaking her.

"Huh?," she asked groggily.

"It's time to up now," She nodded and stumbled out of bed. She started heading to the bathroom before she paused and looked back at me.

"Rose, you know I could always heal you," she whispered.

"No!" I yelled, "That would hurt you,"

"I can handle it," she said, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Ok, but still, everyone knows I'm hurt," I stated, "and if I was healed the next day, they would know something is up and every student in this school would start making up rumors,"

She sighed, "Yeah, that true," she then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I got out of my bed and headed to my dresser. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and frowned.

The neck brace was one of those plastic ones, and it was every bit as ugly as you would think.

Lissa had came out of the bathroom, when there was a knock at the door.

Confused, I stopped going through my dresser and turned towards the door. Lissa yanked open the door and there stood Dimitri.

"Princess Vasilisa, I came here to see Rose," he said formally.

"And what if she doesn't want to see you?" she hissed at him. Wow, I had to give credit to Lissa. She was standing up to the Russian god himself without even flinching.

What would he need to see me for? Shouldn't he be with _his Tasha? _

Curiousity got the better of me, "No, it's ok Lissa," I assured her, "Let him in."

I sat on my bed and tried to look casual, when really I wasn't at all.

"Roza," he breathed when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I came to say I'm sorry and beg for your forgivness," he said kneeling in front of me, and grabbing both of my hands in his.

My face flushed red, _how dare he touch me like he actually cared for me._

I ripped my hands from his, "Don't touch me," I hissed, "And I won't forgive you, so stop wasting my time and go to _Tasha _because we both know that's where you want to be," I almost said, _that's who you love, _but I remembered Lissa who was standing by the door.

Anger flashed in his eyes, "I don't want to be with Tasha, I changed my mind and turned her offer down."

I was shocked at this but I didn't let it show, "Get out of my room," when he didn't move I shouted, "Now!" and shoved him away. He didn't even budge.

"Fine," he said, before rolling back on his heels and storming out of the room. I looked at Lissa and she was staring at me.

"Rose, what really happened at training yesterday?"

I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let this go.

"Lissa, I don't know how you're going to react to this but I need you to promise that you will not tell anyone no matter what," I started, "Not even Christian."

"Ok, I promise," she said, getting anxious.

"I love Dimitri," I said quickly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth went in an 'o' shape.

"I know, but you seriously can't tell anyone or it would get us both in trouble, ok?" I pleaded.

She nodded, "Ok but then what happened yesterday?"

I then explained to her about how Dimitri was going to leave with Tasha and how we had a fight.

"Wow, that's pretty low of him," she stated, "wait, but do you still love him?"

I hesitated, _could I really still love him after what he did? _"I don't know," I admitted, "But if I do, it's going to take a long time before I forgive him completely."

"Ok, well I have to go get ready for class, so I'll be back after school with your assignments," she said before walking out of the door.

_Great, _I rolled my eyes, _now what am I supposed to do to keep myself busy?_

I sighed and got up to take a shower. _Wait, how am I supposed to take a shower with a neck brace on?_

That was a good question… I thought about it for a moment, and all that I came up with was just to take off the brace and very carefully take a shower.

I studied the brace in my mirror, _now how can I take this off? _I saw some straps on the side that looked very promising. I took off the brace and set it on the dresser.

Luckily I didn't hurt my collarbone while I was in the shower, but I still had to make it through getting dressed. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my dresser. I first pulled on some black panties and a matching push-up bra. Then I fished out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

I had just pulled on the skinny jeans when there was another knock at the door. I headed for the door but paused, my hand on the door knob, and prayed silently that it wasn't Dimitri again. I took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

It was Adrian. I let go of the breath that I was holding.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked. His lips were twitching and his eyes held his amusment.

What would make him say that? Oh crap! I was only in a bra and jeans!

I gasped, "Hold on a sec," I yelled before I slammed the door shut. I ran to my closet and pulled on a black tank top. I gasped again at the sharp pain that was caused by my hurried movements. I grabbed my neck brace and strapped it back on. I walked back to the door and opened it wide for Adrian to come in.

"Hey," I said. _Wow, could I have said anything more stupid than that?_

"Hey, little Dhampir, I just came to check up on you." He casually strolled in and sat on my bed. I sat right next to him and sighed.

"I'm fine I guess, this stupid brace is really annoying me." I grumbled.

Adrian laughed that deep, throaty laugh of his that I liked hearing. "Yeah I guess it would be, but I barely notice it,"

I rolled my eyes, "Nice try."

I looked at my lap, "I don't know," I admitted, " he came here today trying to say sorry, and that he changed his mind about Tasha' s offer,"

"Hmm, leave it to _him _to hurt you and take it all back like nothing happened," he muttered, "Did you accept his apology?" he asked, louder this time.

"No." I whispered.

He caught me off guard when he wrapped his arms around my waist and bringing me to rest my head on his chest.

"Believe me, if I was in his spot, I would never even _consider _leaving you," he said, stroking my hair lovingly. I knew this was getting too far for my liking but for some strange reason, I didn't want it to stop. Then I remembered when he kissed me in my dreams last night and I wanted to ask him about it.

"Hey Adrian?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Did you kiss me last night?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a while, so I looked up at him.

"Well… erm… I just…" him being at a loss for words made him seem even more cute, I smiled.

"It's ok Adrian, I just want to know why," I said.

He sighed, "I just wasn't thinking,"

I furrowed my eyebrows, _Did he do it accidentally? What, am i too below his standards now?_

He seemed to know where my thoughts were heading, "No! Not like that, it's just normally I have more control around you," he said sheepishly. I never saw this side of Adrian; the shy side.

"Well, what if you didn't control yourself?" I didn't know what made me say it, but it was like I was being controlled by someone else.

"What?!" he gasped.

"You heard me," I leaned closer to his face, "Don't control yourself," I said slowly.

His lips were on mine now; hard and hungry. It was different kissing Adrian. I didn't feel like I was going to explode like when I kissed Dimitri, but I felt like I was… floating. Like nothing would bring me down from my high.

I leaned backwards so that half of his body was on top of me. I ran my fingers through his soft, silky hair.

The sound of the door opening made us spring apart, startled. I looked towards the door and saw a figure looming at the door.

"What's going on here?" the voice was familiar, and it was angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, sadly.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose POV**

_The sound of the door opening made us spring apart, startled. I looked towards the door and saw a figure looming at the door._

"_What's going on here?" the voice was familiar, and it was angry._

There, stood Janine Hathaway. My mother.

"Mom? Wha-" I started, but she cut me off by pulling me up by my wrist and out of the door. I tried to look towards Adrian, but my mother just pulled me quicker.

She stalked down the hallways till we reached a deserted lounge. She walked in and pushed me on a couch, rather roughly. She didn't say anything for a bit, she just paced quickly in front of me. I decided to say something to end this growing silence.

"Um, can you just get to the lecture?" I was being a smart-ass, I know, but I just wanted get the bad part over with.

Finally she stopped pacing, "That was Adrian Ivashkov you were just kissing," she snapped.

"I know," was my curt reply.

"What were you doing with him? Do you know about his reputation?" she shrieked, almost hysterically, "Are you trying to ruin your life? Being with him will cause rumors and that will only hurt you!"

"Why do you even care?" I retorted, "And besides, I'm not having sex with him, it was just a kiss, nothing more," I wish I could convince myself that, but what I felt when I kissed him proved me wrong.

"I'm your mother, I know what's best for you!" she shouted.

"If you knew what's best for me, then you wouldn't have left me to be raised by the academy!"

"I had a job to do! I had to protect the Academy and everyone in it!"

"Oh, of course," I sneered, "It's always your duty before you own _daughter. _You know what, I don't need to listen to this,"

I walked back outside.

_Of course she doesn't stop me; she doesn't care. _I thought sourly.

I quickly jogged back to my room, and saw that Adrian was still there, and looking through some of my pictures.

"You were very cute as a child," he commented, looking at a picture of Lissa and me when we were in kinder garden. I could feel my cheeks redden a little at that comment.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sinking onto my bed. He gracefully sat down as well and held my hand.

"So," he started, "where does this leave us?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I realized that I had no answer to that question. Where _does _this leave us? Could we really be a couple? No, probably not. The reason why is, well, for obvious reasons. He is a royal Moroi, and I'm a soon to be guardian. Rumors would start and it wouldn't end well at all.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "others wouldn't really react well to it,"

"Really? Like who?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, The Queen, my Mom, and every single nosy student here at Vlads," I said.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," he frowned.

"I don't know what we should do," I admitted.

In a quick movement, he grabbed my waist and lifted me onto his lap. He pulled my face up so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"The real question is, do you want to be together?" he asked. His emerald eyes were boring into mine, momentarily stunning me.

"I, uh, d-don't know," I stuttered.

He smirked, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "How about now?" he whispered.

"I… uh," His presence alone, was intoxicating. I couldn't even form a sentence.

He lowered his lips back to mine and kissed me hungrily. His lips left my lips burning, and aching for more, but I didn't get more because he still wanted an answer.

"Now?" his sultry voice murmured. Did he not know how tempting he was being?

"Yes," I whispered, "I want to be together."

"Good," was all he said.

His hand ran up my spine and into my hair. He used that hand to push our lips back together. Our lips molded together gently at first but the fire consumed both of us. It made us both want more and more of each other but something just _had _to stop us.

At one point I turned my neck a certain way and my broken collarbone didn't react well.

"Ow," I whispered.

Adrian broke away to look at me. His eyes were a shade darker with his desire, but I still saw the concern in them.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that _Belikov,_" he sneered his name, "hurt you,"

"It's fine," I said gently rubbing around my collarbone.

"You must be tired," he stated. After he mentioned it, I realized that I was pretty tired. All of today's events seemed to crash down on me and left me exhausted.

"Yeah a little bit," I yawned. He chuckled and picked me up in his arms, gently.

He peeled the covers back and set me back down under the covers, still fully clothed. He stroked my hair back gently, before reaching for my lamp. I was about to ask him if he would stay, but I quickly shut my mouth, realizing that that would be moving too fast.

"Goodnight," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Will you be in my dreams tonight?" I teased, smiling up at him.

His teeth gleamed white in the rooms darkness, "You know it."

He got up and walked to my door and shut it quietly. I shut my eyes and fell asleep quickly, eager to see Adrian again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire Academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if it was a little bit short. Anyways, review please! They make me happy :)**_

_**~Twilighters13**_


End file.
